grangathorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gods
The Pantheon * Eldowyn, Godess of Life * Morthal, God of Death * Novrus, God of Magic * Orthar, God of Battle * Lydianna, Goddess of Art * Homer, God of Man * Gorthal, God of Earth * Avienne, Goddess of Love * Tehan, God of Wealth * Tiamet, Goddess of Creatures * Wylven, God of Water * Salahzar, God of Skies * Lucrane, God of Knowledge The Symbol of the 13 Eldawyn, Goddess of Life Overview Invoked as Panmitéra, meaning "all mother", Eldawyn holds domain over Motherhood, Life, Health, the Seasons, and Plentiful Harvest. The light of her love guides souls lost to Morthal into new being, and makes women into mothers. Her light dictates the changing of the seasons and can bring about bountiful harvest, and it is for this reason she is worshiped by farmers. History Queen of a long forgotten civilization, Eldawyn was gifted in her practice of healing magic. The population prospered under her rule because of the extended life expectancy. This prosperity caused the civilization to rapidly expand. The longer life expectancy kept population numbers high, and the promise of health and wealth brought people from far and wide. This massive influx of people was too much for the city to handle, and brought about a devastating plague. It spread rapidly throughout the kingdom and had infected the entirety of the population in no time. In order to save her kingdom Eldawyn gathered her college of wizards and channeled all their mana through herself. She managed to stop the plague, but the strain on her physical body was too great. Worship The Eternal Harvest is located in Avalon, a beautiful building constructed entirely of living wood. Any that are hungry can take some fruit from the vines as well as seek healing for wounds. Worshipers have a personal plant or garden they dedicate to Eldawyn with a a small statue or carving of her overlooking it. Those that travel typically carry a preserved rose, the symbol of the All-Mother. Domains * Harvest * Life/Healing * Rule Morthal, God of Death Overview Overseer of all mortal souls, Morthal is seen as the guiding hand into the afterlife. He directs them into his plane, where their magical energy is stored and converted into life for another being. In this way, nothing is truly wasted in the endless cycle. Besides shepherding the dead, Morthal is viewed as a doctor and surgeon, one who stands in the way of death. Many who follow Morthal take paths in funerals, body preparation, doctors, and grief counselors. Despite his benign tenants, the path of Necromancy also falls under his domains. History Not all diseases can be cured with medicine or surgery, and Morthal found that sometimes it is best to let the patient die. Once dead, the true healing could begin. Revered as a great healer, Morthal began spreading his teachings to the populace, that death does not mean the end of the body's usefulness. The dead began to work the fields, carry the cargo, even to serve as eternal guardians over a family. Though bringing in a new era of civilization, many fought against the growing legion of the undead. Many adventurers and paragons took up arms against the so called "Lich King" only to find themselves fighting the very people they were trying to protect. They fell into line, learning to accept to horde around them and to pledge allegiance to the new "Grave Father." Creating a cabal of mages, Morthal ruled through his undead and the people continually growing in power. He began to dwarf the next powerful mage, his apprentice Rattlefart. The Mage Cabal began to fear that Morthal would push the boundaries of the soul and body, eventually creating a horror that could not be contained. They attempted an assassination and failed. The ensuing war resulted in the hordes of the undead tearing the land apart. In an attempt to end the war, Morthal bound ancient kagi to himself in a colossus' body, but could not control them. When he awoke, the world was laid to waste and his planet became a mausoleum. He wept and raged for his lost people, summoning all of the slain to him, binding their souls to his. Through this power of necromancy Morthal rose to Godhood. Worship Temples for Morthal are rare, though the Grave Hall in Avalon is the center of worship for the entire continent. Other more common sites are small shrines in graveyards, or in hospitals. Lilies are a common sight in Morthal's places of worship. Domains * Death * Fatherhood * Rebirth Novrus, God of Magic Overview All practitioners of magic know the Grand Wizard. Novrus is the regarded as the first great mage to fully explore the power and depth of magic. Rarely meddling in mortal, he prefers intense study to further his incomprehensible depth of knowledge. His sole domain is magic, and all areas that it could pertain to. Not openly worshiped, but heavily studied, Novrus's sole book The Encyclopedia Arcana, ''is used as the basis of study for all students. History Novrus was born a gifted child. Kagi and other magical beings were drawn to him and whispered how to harness his power. Fire was his to command, the oceans bowed to him, storms were quieted, and the earth trembled where he trod. He learned to warp reality in and around him, letting the arcane energy of other dimensions seep into his mind and body. This power came with a danger, as Novrus no longer viewed his peers and race as equals but instead as fodder and livestock to be used. He gathered a following and taught his arts to the worthy, eventually bringing the whole world to his rule. When the world held no more secrets, he turned to the stars. Exploring the cosmos, Novrus found Yubb-Nashar and her children, horrified that this was a challenger he could not understand. Sensing his weakness, the creature seized his mind, subjugating his iron will like it was clay. For the first time, Novrus served a master. Worship There is no public building for the worship of Novrus. He is viewed as a historical figure rather than a religious one, though his power certainly rivals or even surpasses the other gods. His only symbol is the rune for magic. Domains * Magic * Harmony * Power Orthar, God of Battle Overview Blood, battle, and weapons are all that followers of Orthar care about. Disputes are settled not with words, but with battle. Beginning as a slave child, Orthar rose to power with sole power and skill, a mindset that his followers have adopted as 'Might is Right.' The most common of worshipers are the Orcs who view war as the ultimate expression of faith for their Blood God. History He was born in a sandpit surrounded by those that saw not a child, but a meal. protected by his mother and uncle, the child learned of slavery and of his masters. The desert planet held precious few resources and the masters fought constantly over their ownership. Growing up, the child viewed the warriors of his master not with hate, but of hunger. He sought to fight and kill, blood being the ultimate currency of this world. He found his opportunity when one of the slavers left his short sword after a drunken night in a tavern. Mimicking the movements he saw the warriors perform, his muscles and mind were sharpened to a fine edge. Finally of age, the boy was given the name Orthar and was sent into the pits to prove himself. He slew all who came before him with a sharpened stick, standing alone among the corpses of dozens. His master saw a valuable good, and set him as one of his personal warriors. With every battle Orthar grew stronger, until his master no longer saw a gift but a threat. The assassins fell easily to his blade, but his master used Orthar's mother as a hostage. He was exiled, forced to wander the desert world. There he found others like him, and bound them into the Blood Horde. Orthar led his warriors against weaker masters, beheading them and taking their property. The final master to was the Coward. Using his mother as a body shield, the master pleaded and begged for his life trying to persuade the warrior from slaying him. One look form his elderly mother was all that was needed as Orthar cleaved the two where they stood. He returned to his Horde, saying that his goal was finished. He readied his blade and bade his Horde to give him a proper death. None could answer his wish. Worship Holy sites are the place of great battles, with the most famous being the Blood Fields where the armies of the Fang Horde and the coalition of Humans, Catgirls, Halflings, and Dryads. The fields and plants all have a crimson tinge giving the whole area a red mist. Warpriests give a fervent prayer not for victory, but for a bloody and epic battle. Orthar's symbol is a blood drop with a blade inside of it. Domains * War * Blood * Revenge Lydianna, Goddess of Art Overview text History text Worship text Homer, God of Man Overview text History text Worship text Gorthal, God of Earth Overview text History text Worship text Avienne, Goddess of Love Overview text History text Worship text Tehan, God of Wealth Overview text History text Worship text Tiamet, Goddess of Creatures Overview Tiamet is the creator of creatures and the bringer of chaos. She is one of the few beings that has existed since the Creation. Her domain opposes those of Homer and Novrus; Creature opposes Man, and Chaos opposes Balance. History "When skies above were not yet named, nor earth below pronounced by name... Wylven mixed the waters together"1 and created the sea, while Tiamet slept. From the sea Gorthal spoke the name of the land. Across the land Homer spread his seed, and from the womb of Earth man rose. For many days and many nights the gods shaped the earth. This woke Tiamet from her slumber. Homer's creations kept her awake, and unable to sleep, Tiamet grew angry. She sent a crow to Homer, but what he saw was a beautiful woman. He went to lay with the crow, but before he could, the crow pecked off a testicle and brought it back to Tiamet. She corrupted the seed of Man and placed it in her womb. Tiamet bore horned serpents, dragons, "ugallu" or demons, rabid dogs, scorpion-men, fish men, and bull men1 . She ordered them to fight all of Homer's creations, and "Her orders were so powerful, they could not be disobeyed."1 Worship Tiamet is seldom worshiped by Homer's races. Offerings are placed at her shrines by travelers looking for a safe journey. There are no sanctioned priests of Tiamet, though there is a member of The 13 who stands in her place. Her most avid followers are sentient monsters and the corrupted forms of Man. There is a small cult called the True Children who worship Tiamet. They believe Man's true form to be of Tiamet's design, and have used morph magic to distort their bodies to be closer to her design. Wylven, God of Water Overview text History text Worship text Salahzar, God of Skies Overview text History text Worship text Lucrane, God of Knowledge Overview text History text Worship text 1LoÌpez-Ruiz, Carolina. ''Gods, Heroes, and Monsters: A Sourcebook of Greek, Roman, and Near Eastern Myths in Translation. New York: Oxford UP, 2014. Print.